Monster Jam World Finals 13
Monster Jam World Finals 13 was held March 23-24, 2012 at Sam Boyd Stadium. This would be the last World Finals to have 24 trucks, and the first one to integrate the Young Guns Shootout, although the winner did not compete in the World Finals. This year also created a bit of controversy as Ryan Anderson suffered a minor neck fracture during a crash during the encore. This was also the first World Finals to have a Canadian win a World Finals championship, it being Cam McQueen in Northern Nightmare in freestyle. Track Layout Same as last years, with a steeper and longer center jump, and the step up and backflip ramp switching sides. Young Guns Shootout Lineup #Advance Auto Parts Grinder- Nicole Johnson #El Toro Loco- Becky McDonough #Iron Man- Scott Buetow #Razin Kane- JR McNeal #Spider-Man- Bari Musawwir #Stone Crusher- Morgan Kane #Titan- Donald Epidendio #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles- Joey Parnell World Finals Lineup #Advance Auto Parts Grinder- John Seasock (racing)/Lupe Soza (freestyle) #Avenger- Jim Koehler (Yellow) #Bounty Hunter- Jimmy Creten (Half blue, half transparent) #Brutus- Chris Bergeron (Last World Finals appearance) #Captain America- Chad Fortune #Captain's Curse- Pablo Huffaker #El Toro Loco- Marc McDonald #Grave Digger 30th Anniversary- Dennis Anderson #Grave Digger the Legend- Adam Anderson #Iron Man- Lee O'Donnell #Lucas Oil Crusader- Linsey Weenk #Madusa- Madusa #Maximum Destruction- Tom Meents #Metal Mulisha- Todd LeDuc (World Finals debut) #Mohawk Warrior- George Balhan #Monster Energy- Damon Bradshaw #Monster Mutt- Charlie Pauken #Monster Mutt Dalmatian- Candice Jolly #Northern Nightmare- Cam McQueen #Spider-Man- Chad Tingler #Son-Uva Digger- Ryan Anderson (World Finals debut) #Stone Crusher- Steve Sims #Team Hot Wheels- Neil Elliott #Wolverine- Alex Blackwell Special Paint Schemes *Avenger ran a special yellow paint scheme for the World Finals. *Bounty Hunter ran a special half blue and half transparent body for the event. *Grave Digger ran a special chrome green body for racing and chrome purple body for freestyle. *Grave Digger Grandma debuts *Non Competing *Mechanical Mischief runs playing card wheels Non Competing *Obsession debuts a new scheme *Non Competing File:244.jpg|Yellow Avenger File:Ee904ae5dca9edc291567f9e82d6916b.jpg|Transparent right side of Bounty Hunter File:105105.jpg|Blue left side of Bounty Hunter File:Green.jpg|Chrome Green Grave Digger 30th Anniversary for Racing File:202.jpg|Chrome Purple Grave Digger 30th Anniversary for Freestyle wfgrv212a7.jpg Screenshot_20190410-190424.jpg|Mechanical Mischief with the playing card wheels wfobsn212a.jpg Young Guns Shootout Racing Round 1 Stone Crusher '''vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Titan vs. '''Spider Man Iron Man vs. Advance Auto Parts Grinder El Toro Loco '''vs. Razin Kane Semi Finals Stone Crusher vs. '''Spider Man El Toro Loco vs. Advance Auto Parts Grinder Finals Advance Auto Parts Grinder vs. Spider Man Young Guns Encore All Young Guns Shootout competitors did donuts. World Finals Racing Racing Round 1 Monster Mutt vs. Spider Man El Toro Loco '''vs. Brutus '''Iron Man '''vs. Monster Mutt Dalmatian Avenger vs. '''Northern Nightmare Stone Crusher vs. Grave Digger 30th Anniversary Advance Auto Parts Grinder '''vs. Madusa '''Bounty Hunter '''vs. Mohawk Warrior '''Wolverine '''vs. Captain America Racing Round 2 Metal Mulisha vs. '''Spider Man Maximum Destruction '''vs. El Toro Loco '''Team Hot Wheels '''vs. Iron Man '''Grave Digger the Legend '''vs. Northern Nightmare '''Monster Energy '''vs. Grave Digger 30th Anniversary '''Lucas Oil Crusader '''vs. Advance Auto Parts Grinder '''Son Uva Digger '''vs. Bounty Hunter Captain's Curse vs. '''Wolverine Racing Round 3 Spider Man vs. Maximum Destruction Team Hot Wheels vs. Grave Digger the Legend Monster Energy '''vs. Lucas Oil Crusader (crashes) Son Uva Digger vs. '''Wolverine Racing Semi Finals Maximum Destruction 'vs. Grave Digger the Legend '''Monster Energy '''vs. Wolverine Championship Race '''Maximum Destruction '''vs. Monster Energy Freestyle #'Northern Nightmare- 38 #Bounty Hunter- 32 #Stone Crusher- 30 #Son-uva Digger- 30 #Team Hot Wheels- 30 #Grave Digger the Legend- 30 #El Toro Loco- 27 (stuck on the trailer, later got knocked down by a purple grave digger during the encore.) #Monster Energy- 27 #Brutus- 26 #Mohawk Warrior- 25 (note, George did two consecutive backflips) #Captain America- 25 #Grave Digger 30th Anniversary- 25 #Spider Man- 24 #Metal Mulisha- 23 #Iron Man- 23 #Lucas Oil Crusader- 21 #Wolverine- 18 #Advance Auto Parts Grinder- 18 #Monster Mutt- 16 #Maximum Destruction- 16 #Captain's Curse- 15 #Avenger- 13 #Madusa- 11 #Monster Mutt Dalmatian- 4 Freestyle Encore The Encore was the 30th Anniversary celebration for Grave Digger. Multiple Grave Diggers hit the track, all of which with different paint designs, including a rebuilt version of the red Grave Digger 1, Grave Digger the Legend, the throwback "Grandma" Grave Digger (a rebuilt version of Grave Digger 1's final, black and green incarnation), and various 30th anniversary Grave Diggers (It is not quite known if Son Uva Digger was intended to be featured in the encore, but since the truck sustained damage from freestyle that night, it is most likely that it was planed for use, but left out due to the damage). Then, four of the Grave Diggers lined up to hit a trailer pulled out into the middle of the track, two on each side (also, during this, an additional Grave Digger came out and began doing donuts while igniting sparks everywhere). Then, all four Grave Diggers jumped the trailer, all crashing into and even colliding with each other. Two Grave Diggers, including Ryan Anderson's, crashed while the other two, including Dennis Anderson's, were able to continue (Dennis Anderson would also go on to knock El Toro Loco off of a van stack, left over from freestyle). All remaining trucks resumed freestyle until they all ended up on their roofs, except for one, which performed a spinning pirouette on a ramp just before ending its run. The encore was met with controversy as Ryan Anderson had seriously injured himself during the four truck trailer stunt. The Grave Digger that Dennis Anderson was driving landed on top of Ryan's truck after it rolled over, causing Ryan's neck injury. During the afterward interviews with the other drivers, an ambulance had to be brought out onto the track for him. He subsequently sat out until December 2012. What is most likely the reason of controversy was the risky nature of the stunt that caused Ryan's injury, since it was pretty much planned to have all of the Grave Diggers collide with each other, literally. Though it was not planned for any truck to land on top of another one. Other Awards *Arena Freestyle (Fan Vote) – Grave Digger (Dennis Anderson) – Birmingham *Stadium Freestyle (Fan Vote) – Max-D (Neil Elliott) – Orlando *Arena Wheelie (Fan Vote) – Grave Digger (Pablo Huffaker) – Corpus Christi / Northern Nightmare (Cam McQueen) – London *Stadium Wheelie (Fan Vote) – Grave Digger (Charlie Pauken) – Derby *Save (Fan Vote) – El Toro Loco (Chuck Werner) – Jacksonville *Donut – El Toro Loco (Marc McDonald) – Cedar Park *Crash Madness – Grave Digger (Dennis Anderson) – Jacksonville/ Max-D (Tom Meents) – St. Louis *Extreme Air Award – Avenger (Jim Koehler) – Tampa *WOW Factor - Grinder (Lupe Soza) – Atlanta *Rising Star Award – Stone Crusher (Morgan Kane) *Rookie of the Year – Razin’ Kane (J.R. McNeal) / Titan (Donald Epidendio) *Sportsman of the Year – Monster Trakker (Ron Duncombe) *Team of the Year – High Maintenance (Jeff & Jocelyn Perrin) *Humanitarian Award – SINN Racing *Mechanic of the Year – Monster Energy (Coty Saucier)/ El Toro Loco/Grave Digger (Aaron Basl) Trivia *The Fastest Qualifier was Todd LeDuc in Metal Mulisha. *Nicole Johnson's Grinder was run on the Tasmanian Devil chassis. *After the Young Guns Shootout encore, Nicole Johnson's Grinder broke its transmission cooler, followed by the transmission itself and burst in smoke. The smoke got so big, it almost covered half of Sam Boyd Stadium. Johnson was unharmed by the event and the smoke would eventually disappear a few moments after. *Monster Mutt Dalmatian earned a spot in The Doghouse (Getting a 4 in freestyle) making the total 7 since World Finals 9. **This is the last truck to end up in The Doghouse *Since World Finals 12, Cam McQueen has sat in the Hot Seat for 40 straight freestyle runs. *Maximum Destruction went into the championship round race with a damaged rear shock. During the winning pass the rear suspension broke even further. The team worked on the truck during freestyle and planned to use Kreg Christensen's Maximum Destruction in case the truck wasn't able to be repaired. Fortunately, the truck was fixed and was able to freestyle only to break a 4-link bar and the front steering mid-run. *This was the third World Finals where the fastest qualifier (Metal Mulisha) was eliminated in their first race. *This World Finals featured the first appearances of 4 trucks (Northern Nightmare, Monster Energy, Metal Mulisha and Captain America). Additionally, Son-uva Digger first appeared as a competitor after debuting in the encore the year prior, Team Hot Wheels returned to the World Finals after its predecessor had last appeared in 2007 and Wolverine returned for the first time since 2003 9 years prior, the longest gap any truck has had between World Finals appearances. Pit Party (Non-Competing Trucks) *Aftershock *Airborne Ranger *Amsoil Shock Therapy *Captain USA *Destroyer *Detour *Double Trouble *Dragon's Breath *Excaliber *Extinguisher *The Felon *Grave Digger 11 *Hog Wild *Ice Cream Man *Incinerator *Krazy Train *Martial Law *Maverik Monster Trakker *McGruff *Mechanical Mischief *Mega Bite *Monkey N' Around *Monster Mutt Rottweiler *Obsessed *Obsession *Outlaw *Outtacontrol *Play'n For Keeps *Shocker *Strait Jacket *Superman *Thumper *Time Flys *Tow Monster *Wheels of Freedom *World Finals XIV Ride Truck *Wrecking Crew Category:Las Vegas Category:Events Category:World Finals Category:2012 events